Past evils a united good
by fridayschild3
Summary: Here we have the lovely Stayne who journeys far from Underland to a hidden castle ruin beside a deserted lake. Here, he notices amongst the wild-life, a black swan. transformations and deceit... which ends in Stayne's long lasting happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a bitter night for the exiles of Underalnd. The wind crashed in every direction, howling at all the other elements and the sodden rain soaked the ground to a thick brown sludge. As Illosovic Stayne groaned at the sound of the mighty thunder crash, another outrageously vile noise pierced the thick winter air- Iracabeth.

For a whole year, Stayne was destined to wander the dry, lonely outlines with this tragic Queen. She was a Queen who knew nothing of kindness, love or good qualities of leadership…instead she was an empty shell of vanity and selfishness. She was a Queen who thirsted for power and for blood. The colours of scarlet branded their slow, deathly path; anyone who was loyal to the Good Queen Mirana wore only white.

Iracabeth had now been complaining straight for almost two long hours, which usually would have broken Stayne's wild temper, but his depression was too great…so he remained silent.

"Stayne, Why aren't you listening TO ME!" this was more of an exclamation rather than a question. For as long as she was given her daily attention she didn't care what Illosovic really had to say.

Stayne sighed, rubbing his arms through his violent shivers.

"We need shelter!" he cried through the winds

But the elements were too strong to carry his voice

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID WE NEED SHELTER!" but the winds grew strong, nearly pulling Stayne and Iracabeth back a few steps

"I CANT HEAR YOU, FIND US SHELTER, IDIOT!"

Stayne dragged Iracabeth behind him with all the strength his body possessed. If this bloody big head weren't chained to him, he would leave her in the cold to die…as a payment for all the souls she tortured.

At the top of the peak he could see an old hollowed out tree trunk. It would be the toughest few steps of the climb, but Stayne was determined. Once inside Stayne took off his black clock, giving it a good ring out. Iracabeth's big bulge of a head was covered in thick, wet strands of scarlet red hair and her porcelain white face was streaked with black giving the appearance of notes across her face. Stayne noticed and snorted in his attempt at not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Iracabeth perked her head sending the notes on a different direction across her face. Stayne, endeavouring to compose himself, took a deep breath.

"It's just…we are so wet…" he turned away from her and began rummaging through the inside of his jacket. Two pieces of flint…two wet pieces of flint…

"Stayne! I'm cold! Hurry up and put the fire on"

Stayne grimaced, but if he was sentenced to spending an eternity of doom with her, he didn't want to spend it with her vile temper. His approach was trying to keep her from complaining (or speaking) at all. So he could wallow in his misery and pain, which he felt deep at heart.

"The flint is wet, Iracabeth, but give it a few minutes…"

"OFF WITH YOUR-"

"REALLY! You're still doing that?"

Iracabeth sighed, and then burst into tears loud enough to rival the thunder outside. Stayne thought to himself, this is going to be another long night.


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning dawn awakened the sky, Stayne was already up trying to soak in as much vitamin D as possible. Good weather was hard to come by in the Out-lands, and he couldn't very well take his shirt off with the bloody big head starring… For the first time in a while, Stayne was feeling at peace with the world.

Wherever the strong winds of fate had taken his to, it was a beautiful sight to the eye. The gardens were lush green and surrounded with flora and fauna. There was a spiral stone path with a sundial that was beautifully ornate with cupid pointing his bow. Dense trees surrounded the landscape apart from an old stone ruin. Stayne checked Iracabeth, who was sound asleep after crying the majority of the night. She wouldn't be awake for a while yet…

In his curiosity, Stayne ventured over only to be stopped by the river lake in-between. The water looked inviting surprisingly which made Stayne ache for a swim. So he took off his outer-clothes until he was down to his under-shorts and made an elegant dive into the crisp coolness.

Any strain he carried in his muscles seemed to be easing as he gently glided through the surface of the water. As he looked up to the sky he marveled at how heaven was a pure blue.

Would he be worthy of a heaven? No…he thought. No monster like me would be worthy of anything pleasant or gentle in life. All he had known since being young was cruelty, suffering and hurt…and he was certain that wishing on stars wasn't going to change that.

In a lapse of concentration, Stayne bumped his head onto the hard stone of the fortress. It was a very OLD looking building…covered in moss and totally inhabited in any way. Erosion had taken place meaning that the emblem of the castle was faded into obscurity. Stayne wondered at the mystery that surrounded this dark, inexplicable and mystifying place.

Out of the corner of his eye, a flicker of light came from the Iron door of the dungeon. Stayne knelt down, wondering if his sight was true.

There it was…a black creature hiding in the darkness…

What was it? Why is it here? Is it dangerous?

Memories flooded back of the bandersnap… that dreaded bird with an appetite for blood enough to rival the big head herself! And the Jabberwocky…the monster Iracabeth often used as blackmail on Stayne, her court and her Kingdom. Ruthless in battle as Iracabeth was at executions, no living soul could ever defeat the horrid creature. At least not until Alice Kingsley, the blonde haired warrior from the world above.

"Just a little closer…" Stayne whispered to himself, gathering up the courage to lift the dungeon gate and step inside.

"I swear by time, if I loose this other eye, lord take me now!"

The creature retreated further into the black corner, the only visible feature being large black feathers. Then suddenly, an elegant arch of its neck appeared. It was long and delicate and looked completely harmless. Appearing into the light, the animal was curious of its new company.

"You're…a bird?"

The monster and the animal, both eye to eye at last. This bird was a beautiful peculiar thing.

"For all the times I have thought of six impossible things before breakfast, I knew would have thought of you!" Stayne stretched his hand out to touch this magnificent creature. He then noticed shackles.

"Does someone own you? Oh time! I'm talking to myself…and I thought Hatter was mad" Stayne gently untied the rope from the shackles, then with his strong fist he crushed the bolts of the iron bracelets, setting her free.

Then in a magnificent soar of the wings, the black creature ascended into the sky. Rising high beyond the billowing clouds and sending off casts of dark shadows, which played patterns along the surface. Stayne stood in amazement at how for once he done a good deed. He felt good about himself…whole in some sense.

Suddenly, flashbacks appeared before him all muddled together until each memory lost it's identity. All chanting as one…you are a monster…you are fiend…you are unworthy of love. Sweat broke across his chest and he felt tight.

"ILLOSOVIC!"

A shrill voice diverted his haunting thoughts. Iracabeth was up and awake…another long exhausting day with the big, bloody, swollen, bulgy, bulky, huge, large, volcanic, explosive, throbbing, fat, hefty, out-sized, plump, chubby, stout, portly, obese, heavy, weighty, violent heap of head he had ever met.

Feeling embarrassed, he dressed quickly even though he was soaking from the swim back. The weather was beginning to change again into a frost, which froze Stayne's dark brown hair into thick hard strands.

"Illosovic! Illosovic!..." she began chanting "did you see that?"

"See what?"

Iracabeth smiled malevolently

"That magnificent Black swan! I have never seen anything like it…" she paused

"I WANT IT!"

Stayne looked at the foul-minded Queen, not surprised at her iniquity.

"How can I? I mean, how do I catch something that I set free?"

"Then it will trust you, Stayne! You must lure this animal back to the lake…it will suspect no harm. And when it's within reach…grab it and break it's neck!"

Her laugh was something criminal…sinful…wicked.

"Iracabeth-"

"DO IT!" then she openly gave an innocent smile "I want a new hat".


	3. Chapter 3

As the dark night cast a black, ghostly shadow over the Out-lands, Stayne in all of his heart's plight and misery was waiting to carry out Iracabeth's evil orders. Iracabeth advised him it would be best to wait until dusk, as it would be then that the Black Swan would return to it's dwelling in the lake.

Stayne put on his eye-patch (which was quite worn and uncomfortable to wear) over his left eye. His reflection changed so much since his meeting with the Red Queen.

Cast out by his cruel Mother and Father as a young teenager, the then Crown Princess welcomed him into her parent's court…Iracabeth had admired Stayne's attractive looking face, his thick, wavy Jet black locks and his tall and refined physique. Stayne once had a set of beautiful, deep set hazel eyes...many young ladies of the court said they were windows into a mysterious and charming soul. It was this charm the young Stayne possessed that made the Crown Princess Iracabeth grow jealous…how he lost his eye…

This served as a special brand for Ilosovic Stayne. Property of the Red Queen… a punishment in his mind was worse than cutting off his head.

Head…

This poor creature was doomed to the same fate as many others Iracabeth had executed- murdered even. It's lifeless image made Stayne feel anxious. If there was one thing Stayne wanted to do was to protect it. Iracabeth only targeted people and creatures weaker than her.

He shook his head, blocking out the vile imagery that was haunting him. As he began to make his way down to the lake, Iracabeth appeared from the hollowed tree shelter.

"Ilosovic!" why did she have to be so loud?

"Yes?" Stayne replied. His voice chocked slightly in his angst.

"Before you go…" she began. She fluttered her long black eyelashes and began again "I have something for you…" she put a delicate white hand into the inside of her waistcoat. Stayne's eye widened in alarm and his heart began to race violently…

Please not sex. Please not sex. Please not sex! Stayne wasn't ordered to make love to the Queen since before their exile…the thought of it sickened him to the core. He made it very clear, if she ever asked him to, he would abandon her, making Mirana's proclamation true…she would not have anyone in the world.

To his sudden relief, she pulled a small dagger out and closed up her waistcoat. He recognized it immediately as the same dagger he tried to kill her with. The dagger had been a gift to him from Iracabeth after he first came to court. He silently wished he killed her with it all them years ago…

"Take this, it will quicken the job"

"Iraca-"

"THAT'S NOT ME ASKING, THAT'S AN ORDER!" then she stomped off into the shelter, leaving Stayne alone in the dark.

In a raging fury Stayne heaved the dagger towards the lake sending a great army of ripples flowing through the water. He watched as the faint sight of gold and scarlet disappeared from sight as it sank to the deep. Then everything went silent.

Then, suddenly he caught notice of a shadowy reflection swiftly moving from above. He watched it for a moment, desperately debating to himself should he perform the deed. Why kill something so beautiful? What was the need? His legs moved before he even thought and took him plunging into the lake and right to the castle. He couldn't get over the hard emotions he was feeling…his heart was aching like never before. Like no feeling he felt any man could feel. His movements were impulsive, bold and impetuous with every kick of calf muscle and every beat in his heart.

There she was…the fragile black shadow elegantly stood on a rock with its neck tucked into its wings so bashfully.

If Stayne could pluck one feather…he could fabricate that the swan escaped, and that he was certain it would never return.

"I wont harm you, Black Swan, trust me" as he tried to move gently Stayne fell dramatically after tripping on a hidden stone causing the Black beauty to sore in the air with fright. The swan cried out as it swiftly escaped through the spiral staircase, with Stayne heavily on it's pursuit.

Stayne's heart pumped, thrusting his blood in his veins, which he could feel beating against the soft skin of his neck. At last, both the creature and the exile were trapped by an open balcony, which was flooded by strong moonlight.

Stayne covered his eye, as the white light seemed to grow brighter. It was so bright it powered Stayne to his feet. There was an intense feeling of warmth around him…like he was in the presence of something pure and spiritual. Then after what Stayne felt like was forever, the tense feeling began to fade and Stayne relaxed.

Stayne opened his heavy eye and unsteadily returned to his feet. His vision was hazy…but in his vision's obscurity, he thought he could see something standing there in front of him.

"I must be dreaming"

He turned away and rubbed his face. Then, he curved his head over his shoulder…he was not imagining anything, nor was he dreaming. What he could see was real…touchable…

And they both starred at each other, in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Stand back. Don't come any closer!" Stayne watched as the exceedingly ravishing woman elegantly put a dainty foot over the edge.

She was nothing he had ever seen before. Stayne heard of fairytale princess's but he never thought that anything so stunning could possibly exist. In Underland, the fairest was the White Queen Mirana due to her slight frame, her kindness and her elusive appearance. If Mirana was worth her weight in gold, this creature was worth its weight in diamonds. Her hair seemed to flow into the air with every brush of wind making it shimmer a light gold. As it uncovered parts of her face, Stayne could see eyes crisper than any aqua blue… and milky skin, which was tinted with rose coloured cheeks. Her neck was long and bare and her figure was quite tall and slender. Her dress was as black as the swan that veiled her true appearance. She was so light despite her darkness.

"I mean it!" her soft-spoken voice barely carried "I'll jump!"

Stayne dropped to his knees and raised his hands in the air

"Oh, fair maiden! I truly wish you no harm" Stayne cleared his throat, still marvelling at what he just witnessed "I beg you, young lady to look into your heart and believe that this man who set you free from your chains has no intentions of mischief or impairment. Please now…come down".

Stayne then rose slowly from the ground trying to be careful not to frighten the young woman. He stepped closer and held out his hand for her. He admired her beautiful long fingers as they gently brushed his skin.

"That was close" his voice came out like a soft whisper "I'm Ilosovic Stayne"

The girl blinked rapidly

"I'm Odile" she paused "I don't really know much else…"

"Curious and curious-er" Stayne couldn't hide his smile from her. Especially now that he knew her name "it's a beautiful name, fair maiden"

"You think so?" Stayne watched as her cheeks turned a shade pinker "It's not from here…"

"Where is it from?" Stayne couldn't believe how genuinely intrigued he was…how keen to know every little detail about this strange being. But what he couldn't get over the most was how easy it was to listen to that soft voice…it was a nice change after hearing nothing else but the bloody big head complain all day and night…

"My creator was from the mainland" she began "Rothbart was banished here after casting a wicked spell on a princess from the land above. Her father had a mighty kingdom full of wealth and prospers…but after he was murdered and the princess under a great spell, the people rose from the streets and chased him out. As he fell through the channel to Underland, he hid us here"

"It still doesn't explain your name…"

"Quite right. My name means to be glorious in battle…I was his weapon. He used me and kept me prisoner. Here in this castle I would await my days until his return. For seven long years I have waited here. The animals on the lake tell me he has died long ago from the storms that hurry across these wastelands…but I'm still not sure. It is only when Rothbart is dead will this spell break. I'm still a cross between the woman I want to be and a swan".

Stayne starred into her aqua eyes, which were now filled with clear tears.

"Hush now…I rescued you didn't I?" he brushed her salty tears away from her sweet cheeks "the outlands last forever, you could fly away!"

But Odile shook her head in a cross between truth and sorrow.

"I will only change into a human if I'm in the walls of the castle. I cannot leave…Sir, if I leave ill still be imprisoned…only in a different location"

"Odile, I'm deeply moved by your story. So, on behalf of our new friendship, I vow to help break your curse"

Stayne held her tighter, letting his hands softly stroke her soft back…he was in a perfect place in mind until…

"Uh, do you mind putting me down?" As Stayne realised his arms that were still entwined around her small frame, he realised her with a great deal of embarrassment.

"Oh…sorry, milady…I'm not quite myself" Stayne gulped.

Odile giggled softly. Stayne thought it was most charming…

"Thought you said you had no intentions of keeping me captive… besides, I'm not a lady… I'm not even from here. Why does a big man like you want to help someone like me?"

Her abruptness astounded him. The girl clearly had some Sass. Stayne always admired a strong woman; someone who could hold herself in conversation but yet appeared delicate enough for him to want to look after her at the same time. This Odile had all these qualities.

"Big…like…you…help…um, no I just. Where did you say you were from?"

Odile laughed again

"Sir!"

"It would mean a lot if someone as fair as you would address me by my name"

"And as my favour, I wish you to use mine…Ilosovic"

As both exchanged smiles, Stayne couldn't help but hope that morning would never come.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know…This is the first time I have spoken to anyone in almost seven years…"

Stayne looked into her curious blue eyes.

"That's a long time…"

Stayne had talked to Odile now for most of the night. Odile sat on the edge of the balcony with her slender legs crossed under her black gown. Stayne admired how elegantly the sheer fabric seemed to sit like liquid over her, showing her figure to perfection. The black material was a soft silk which seemed to glitter with each gesture and movement as it hit the moonlight.

"Yes…but I suppose I have company from the other animals from the lake. They would talk to me at night when I'm most alone. I'm glad you're with me tonight, Ilosovic"

They both sighed heavily

"How did you make it through the day?"

Odile looked pensive for a few moments. She picked a few strands of her hair, beginning to pull on the ends. As she worked her long fingers throughout the tousled strands she spoke softly.

"I guess, I was just hoping for some sort of magic to happen"

"What magic?"

Stayne caught Odile's gaze. This moment seemed to last a lifetime; both experiencing shortness of breath. Odile's aqua eyes blinked feverishly…and then she unambiguously cleared her throat, and both withdrew their eyes.

"I'm sure, Stayne, it would have been far worse living in exile…"

"Believe me, Odile…I'd rather take your place than be in my own position. At least during the day you have wings!" Stayne's laugh seemed strained, which Odile noticed.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Odile's heart raced inside her chest. They had only just met…how and why was she feeling concerned, troubled and anxious? She barely even knew him. The only things she knew for certain was he looked frightfully handsome with his thick raven coloured hair and his eye patch which seemed to add some sort of mystery about him. He was like some sort of a special enigma.

"It's complicated…in fact; there is something I must tell you" Stayne held her porcelain hand in his. This thumb gently stroked her soft palms. "I'm not exactly alone on my exile…"

"What are you saying?"

Stayne took a deep breath. He felt scared; a man, who faced battle many times, killed many men with a stroke of a sword, murdered the King and accompanied a vindictive big-head on exile…, was scared.

"I was sent to accompany another on exile. The reason I'm even here on the first place was due to The Red Queen"

"You're…with another woman then" Odile's heart sank

"It's not what you're thinking, Odile. We are no way involved with each other at all"

Odile's eyebrow arched. The pigmentation of her face turned from a rosy pink to more of a dark magenta. Stayne was taken back by this unique quality…

"What's the story between you two then?" the tone of her voice changed from sweet and soft to a deep, rich note which seemed resonate through Stayne's body. Stayne felt a warm shiver travel from his legs, up his back and all over his neck.

Stayne began his story. He told her first of his first meeting of Iracabeth, her insane jealousy, her cruel handling of the Kingdom of Underland and how he was forced out of fear to serve her in battle, her court and in her bed chamber. If Stayne had any fear that Odile would judge him for what he told her, he was very much mistaken. Instead, Odile sat there quietly listening (which was an amazing change from what Stayne was accustomed to). When Stayne finished with Tarrant stopping his attempt to cut Iracabeth's throat, Odile gently rested her head on his shoulder. She smelt so delicious…like a cross between something floral and exotic and something seductively spicy. This sedating aroma lingered for a while until she suddenly broke her contact. Her face looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's the moon…I'll be changing soon" They both starred out into the horizon. Through the light flakes of snow, Stayne could see the white sun in the sky slowly begin to set. The sky was changing from a jet black to a deep red and orange…it was almost as beautiful as the woman who sat next to him.

"Don't worry…I'll be here tomorrow night"

Stayne watched as Odile leaped desperately into his arms. Her aroma possessing every inch of him and he groaned. Her delicate face hid into his chest, sending Stayne's mind into a wild frenzy.

"Promise me you'll come to me tomorrow night" her voice trembled "I don't want to be alone…"

"Hush now…" Stayne placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face towards him. Their faces were inches from touching.

"I promise with all my heart, I'll come to you tomorrow"

Odile smiled. Her smile revealed the most beautiful set of pearly white teeth.

"Really?"

"I promise. Know that you can always count on me" he paused "Odile…in good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more"

At this moment it seemed that gravity seemed to pull them together like magnets. Just before he could touch her lips a bright light penetrated the air like a bolt of lightening. A ripple of glitter filled the cold air and that same strain Stayne felt as Odile transformed into a human heaved Stayne onto the stone floor. Before he knew it, a black swan stood before him once again. As his eyes wandered over the dazzling creature he noticed once more that stunning shade of aqua blue which lurked in the swan's dark eyes.

Stayne stood up; his legs shaking like jelly. As he composed his posture, he lifted the swan in his arms, taking her down the stone steps and out of the dungeons. When Stayne reached knee depth into the lake he placed her into the lake with a gentle movement.

"Odile, you cannot in any circumstances come anywhere near Iracabeth, for she will not rest until she wears your beautiful black coat" he paused "The real reason I actually came to you was to get a feather from you, to tell that bloody big-head some sort of excuse that you got away.."

Stayne felt crazy talking to her, but he had faith Odile knew what he was saying; despite the fact she gave no sign of her recognition of what he had just said, and gave no response.

Stayne held her majestic black wing out-right

"Sorry…" as Stayne pulled a large black feather, the black beauty swiftly took into the sky, flying past the old stone of the fort.

See you soon… Stayne said to himself. He placed the black feather to his chest, feeling in some ways healed of any pain that ever hurt him before in the world.


End file.
